Excuses
by Kalira69
Summary: Sakura spots a convenient bundle of mistletoe in the trees above just as she is meeting her lover, and seizes upon the excuse, which spirals a little further than intended. She has got to keep an eye out for that stuff in future - it really does offer a great excuse. (Written for Sakura Month, Day 19)


Written for Day 19 of Sakura Month: Mistletoe

* * *

"Lee!"

Lee jumped, tilting his head and then turning in Sakura's direction just in time to catch her as she pounced on him. Sakura laughed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, one hand cupping his head as she kissed him fiercely, thighs closing around his waist.

Lee groaned, arms tightening around her in return, one hand sliding down to cup her ass and keep her up against him. Sakura purred in approval, petting the nape of his neck and arching to nudge a little closer still. Lee felt good against her, and almost as good, he was _warm_.

Sakura could stand the cold well enough, but cuddling up to the mobile furnace that her lover seemed to become in winter was much preferable.

"Hi honey." Sakura said as she pulled away, a little breathless.

Lee grinned at her. "Hello, beautiful." He nudged his nose against hers with a contented hum, rubbing her back. "What have I done to earn such a greeting?" he asked, stealing another quick kiss and making her laugh happily.

"Who says you had to do anything other than be yourself?" Sakura teased, tracing one fingertip down his face. Lee's grin brightened, his dark eyes warm. "Also," Sakura continued, leaning back a little, confident in Lee's hold on her, "we're under mistletoe."

Lee made a confused sound and Sakura jerked her head upwards, indicating the choking bundle of it in the oak branches above them. Lee's arms wound snugly around her waist as he tipped his own head back to look, expression shifting with surprise.

Sakura took advantage, shimmying a little in Lee's arms and dipping her head to kiss his throat, teeth brushing across the warm skin just above his collar, just shy of nipping. A soft sound caught in Lee's throat and Sakura felt the muscles all down his chest and arms twitching against her. She wriggled her hips, then raised her head and nuzzled his jaw, making her way up to his ear. "You know how I love a good excuse to jump you." she said playfully.

"Perhaps you should be wary of what you begin, my bold blossom." Lee returned in a similar tone, twisting enough to meet her eyes as she raised her head a little more.

Sakura's brows rose and a tingle of _awareness_ and anticipation raced through her. "Wary?" she repeated. "Mm. . . No, I don't think so." She leaned closer, her voice low. "I look forward to it." she purred, arching her hips and letting her thighs slide down a little to clamp around his hips instead. "Are you up for meeting that challenge?"

A moment later Sakura was giggling breathlessly as she found her back shoved squarely up against the trunk of the great oak, Lee pressed snugly to her front. Her toes curled as she crossed her calves behind Lee, keeping him close. She could feel the firm heat of his stirring arousal pressed against her core through the layers of her dress and leggings, and it made her shiver.

Lee hesitated, even as Sakura's fingers curled into the shoulders of his jumpsuit, pulling him in towards her. "Are you sure?" Lee asked, so close his lips almost brushed hers as he spoke. Another shiver ran through Sakura and he smoothed his hands up and then down her sides, coming to rest on the outsides of her thighs. "It is not exactly. . ." He glanced around. "It is cold." he amended.

"Keep me warm, then." Sakura said directly, fingertip trailing along the thick vein running down his throat. Reaching the collar of his jumpsuit, she hooked her finger into it and pulled firmly. "If you're worried about _me_." she added, arching a brow.

"Of course!" Lee said, dipping to kiss her quick and hard. Sakura was left breathless as he pulled away again, though she tried to tug him back. Lee gently set her back on her feet and Sakura regained herself enough to help strip him quickly out of his vest and jumpsuit - although her hands might have wandered more than _strictly_ been helpful.

It would have been reasonable for Lee's concern to be for himself, Sakura thought as she peeled her leggings down and off over her sandals. She stepped back against the tree, Lee's hands tugging her dress open. She shivered as the cool air rushed into the new gap, only to be quickly followed by big, heavily callused hands.

Sakura bit her lip on a soft moan and pushed up into that touch. Her eyes trailed down Lee's body appreciatively. There was not a lot of room for stops between _fully geared up_ and _naked_ with Lee's clothing, which meant he was currently exposed to the very cold air but was also allowing Sakura a _very_ nice view. He was less slender than he had once been, but not by much - every single line of him was pared down to muscle and bone, built for power and speed.

Sakura had been a ninja more than long enough to appreciate that, even if Lee's body hadn't been rather appealing to just about _anyone_ with an eye for the male form.

"All mine." Sakura murmured a little smugly, hands sliding over Lee's ribs as he moved in close.

Lee kissed her cheek, incredibly tender. "Always." he promised unnecessarily, and Sakura smiled, closing her eyes for a moment. Then his hands dropped to her hips, hauling her up abruptly, and Sakura gasped, startled, her back arching.

The tree was solid behind her, the bark cool and rough on the other side of the cushioning provided by her dress and jacket, and Lee's hands. . .

Sakura cursed softly as Lee pulled her higher still, bowing his head to close his mouth around one nipple. She grabbed at his shoulders, her knees digging into his ribs as she pushed and pulled, keeping herself steady and trying to reach more of him.

Lee was . . . immovable, when he didn't wish to be budged, however, and Sakura squirmed as he took advantage of her grip to let his own hands wander her body. He curled his tongue against her nipple, his teeth pressing lightly against the soft curve of her breast, and Sakura tipped her head back against the tree with a thump.

Lee's thumb brushed her other nipple, circling, then rubbing firmly across the tightly-furled peak, his touch warm in contrast to the sharp chill in the air. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair as he lifted his head, eyes flicking up to meet her own, mouth curved in a pleased smile. "Lee. . ." Sakura said breathily, and Lee smiled a little wider, pinching gently as he dipped his head once more and _nuzzled_ at her, a tease more than anything. Sakura made a wanting sound, fingers tightening at the base of his neck.

Lee's knuckles rubbed at her thigh and made her shift, then loosen her grip a little to widen her thighs, making more room for him between them. He didn't move any closer, though, and Sakura frowned before-

Her breath caught as Lee's knuckles slid over her core, already beginning to grow slick with her arousal. He thumbed her clit and then pressed firmly against it, and her legs tightened, hard, as she let out a thin, demanding sound. Lee's tongue circled her nipple and his knuckles pressed a little more firmly against her, spreading her open.

Sakura slid her hands over his shoulders, gasping. One hand followed his arm up - tracing the defined slant of each muscle - to fold over his own on her breast, holding his hand firmly to her. Lee twisted it within her grasp, fingers sliding between her own as his scarred palm rubbed over her nipple.

Sakura's other hand roamed thoughtlessly down Lee's side and back up as she tried restlessly to tug his body closer with her legs.

Lee raised his head slowly, face still all but pressed against her chest. "Sakura. . ." he murmured, his voice low and rough. Sakura shivered, hands tightening on him as the heat low in her belly burned a little hotter at the sound.

"Lee, please. . ." Sakura begged, dragging her nails over his shoulder and bicep in more of a pleading gesture than truly _pulling_ at him. Lee hummed, body shuddering and leaning in towards her just a little more. "Want you, please."

Lee's left hand rubbed once more over her breast, then roved down her body to curl around her hip, even as his right hand twisted and his fingertips nudged up into the slick heat of her core. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, and then her jaw dropped as she just _breathed_ , feeling achy and tense as Lee's fingers stroked, then pressed deeper with a clever curl.

She breathily keened something that she didn't quite understand herself, and Lee kissed her shoulder, nuzzling up towards her neck and pressing his fingertips against her inner muscles. They fluttered and closed tight on the intrusion, then gave as he pushed and stroked teasingly, and Sakura's body was sparking with a sharp, longing ache only barely limned with the beginnings of pleasure.

So focused was she on those touches that she almost missed that Lee was deftly rearranging her body lower against the tree trunk. Until she felt his kisses roaming higher, along her throat and nestled into the soft curve just behind her jaw. Sakura opened her eyes and turned her head to meet him with a demanding kiss.

Lee jumped, then let out a rough little sound that was almost a growl as he pressed into her kiss in return, one set of fingers digging into her hip and the other sliding not quite roughly deeper inside her. Sakura moaned, curling one arm around his neck as she clenched around his fingers.

Lee went almost still, save for his kiss, for a few long moments. Sakura almost didn't mind, gently curling her tongue around his own and playfully pressing at him. But she was _throbbing_ with want, her thighs trembling as she gripped her lover between them.

He began to move again, hand rocking against her, and she nearly bit him accidentally as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over her clit again. Sakura pulled him in more passionately, though with somewhat fractured focus as his touch sent spiking flares of pleasure through her. Lee panted as he pulled away from her kiss, rubbing the bridge of his nose against her jaw, then withdrew his fingers gently.

Sakura whined needily, clinging to Lee's shoulders and pressing messy, thoughtless kisses to his cheek and jaw. He shifted, catching her kiss with a soft, lingering one of his own as his wet fingers trailed over her belly to wrap around her hip. She shivered as the cold air lit up like fire along the wet streaks left behind, but was swiftly distracted by the heat of Lee's cockhead coming up snugly against her waiting body.

Then he _stopped_.

Sakura hissed, shifting to settle more comfortably where she was pinned between the solid trunk of the oak tree and her lover's body. Lee arched his hips shallowly and rubbed against her, making Sakura's breath come short. Then he shifted, tugging her closer to himself with another little rock of his hips that spread her labia with the head of his cock as she gasped, tilting her hips welcomingly. Lee pushed forward, sliding smoothly inside, the thick press of him beginning to salve the hot ache that had been knifing through her.

Even if Sakura only wished he would take a solid thrust into her and bury his full length _now_.

Sakura tipped her head back as a moan built in her throat. Lee's fingers twitched, then tightened on her hips as his cock split her open. _Slowly_. Sakura wriggled, trying to push down and take him in quicker, but Lee was not only supporting her weight with his tight hold on her hips, he was controlling her movements.

Sakura keened, hands sliding up over Lee's chest and shoulders to dig into the nape of his neck and knot in his short hair. " _Lee_. . ." she demanded, not quite able to hold on to a frown. She gasped breathily and pulled at him, only a fraction of her mind keeping any focus on not being too rough.

Lee bowed his head, pressing warm kisses down her neck and out along her shoulder, pushing her dress and jacket off the round of her shoulder onto her upper arm in the process, and making her whimper as he continued to let her slide gently, slowly down onto his cock. Sakura wrapped her legs around him a little more tightly, fingers curling and nails digging into his neck, and he groaned, a tremor running down his spine.

Sakura smiled crookedly and pulled again, rocking her hips - she let out a sharp little cry as his cock pressed inside her at new angles - and resettling her legs again, crossed ankles settling behind his hips and pressing together firmly enough it might have been uncomfortable if she'd been paying any attention at all.

Though Lee's hips hitched and his hands tightened harshly on Sakura, he didn't move any more quickly. Sakura's hands splayed over his back and she rocked down to meet him, panting softly and letting out little needy moans.

Lee lifted his head from the trail of kisses he'd left all along Sakura's shoulder to catch his breath, then tipped it up to kiss her as his hips settled flush against hers. Sakura met the kiss eagerly, bringing one hand down across his chest and wrapping the other arm around him more firmly.

While Sakura was revelling in the feeling of her body adjusting to the length of his cock pressed deep inside her, Lee didn't linger much before rolling his hips and beginning to pull back. She whined, but didn't protest, only shifted to match his movement on the next thrust, sending sparks racing under her skin as their bodies came together.

Lee groaned, mouth dropping open as he ground against Sakura firmly. Her chest heaved as she dragged in a deep breath, pressed tightly between Lee's hard body and the tree. She stroked Lee's side, nudging gently to push him into moving again before letting her fingers trail up his ribs and chest with teasing lightness.

Lee didn't need any more encouragement than that, body arching as his hips pulled away, then snapped back in a smooth thrust. Sakura jerked against the tree, yelping with startled pleasure and catching hold of his shoulders again to steady herself. Unnecessarily - Lee's hands were roaming down her thighs and back up to her hips, but his grip on her was still more than enough to keep her in place.

Sakura mewed, carefully widening her thighs, folding them up a little higher to bring her hips into a better angle as Lee rocked into her again. She closed her legs firmly around Lee's waist and lower ribs, holding tight, and one of his hands curled around the dip just above her knee, holding her in place.

"More?" Lee asked, breath hot against her ear.

Sakura purred, pulling at Lee's shoulder in answer before her hand slid down his body once more. The powerful muscles flexed under her touch, sending a little thrill through her - just feeling, _knowing_ , the contained strength Lee so carefully applied when they were together always gave a little boost to the pleasure he already brought Sakura - and she murmured muddled bits of praise against his jaw.

Lee began to move a little faster, his thumb rubbing the top of her thigh before he brought his hand back up to wrap around her hip, hard enough to make it impossible for her to shift her angle again. Not that it mattered, as Lee pulled her up a fraction higher and tilted his own hips to perfectly align each thrust.

Sakura stroked his face and cupped his jaw, drawing him up and close enough to kiss again, even if the contact was rough and messy. Lee's left hand slipped between them, his right tightening a little more for stability, and his fingers splayed on either side of his cock as he thrust into her, rubbing along her folds. Sakura shivered at the light caress, her inner muscles clenching a little harder around his cock, hands stroking down his neck and back.

Lee moaned, the next snap of his hips into her hard enough that it made her ache just a little. Sakura arched against the tree, breaking their kiss as her thighs tightened around her lover's waist, enjoying the delicious pressure of him driving into her so fiercely. Lee nuzzled her face and his hand slid back up, one fingertip rubbing across her clit and making her gasp.

He stroked it a little more firmly, rolling his hips as he ground into her and pushing the head of his cock hard against a tender place deep inside. Sakura keened, toes curling, and bucked as Lee gave another shallow thrust, all her muscles drawing taut under the rolling wave of hot pleasure that momentarily blacked out her vision.

As Sakura's head slowly stopped spinning she only realised she had screamed by the ringing in her ears - and the deepening flush and bright smile on her lover's face. She cupped his jaw and kissed him hard, then nearly squeaked as he thrust up into her shallowly, sending a duller shockwave through her body.

Lee pulled back with a curious, concerned sound and Sakura shook her head, purposely squeezing his cock and letting her hands settle on his shoulders, thumbs rubbing his neck just beneath his jaw. "Come on," she encouraged, her voice rich and soft, "more?" she invited, nudging into the grip of his hand on her hip.

Lee withdrew the hand still wedged between them - for the best, as Sakura's clit was _throbbing_ and it almost hurt it was so sensitive - and wrapped it around her other hip. He moved slowly as he pushed into her again, but he wasn't moving quite so smoothly this time, and he was tense, breathing hard. Sakura scattered kisses across his face between breathy whimpers, pressing her shoulders back against the tree trunk to give her leverage to all but bounce down onto his cock as he moved.

Lee shouted wordlessly, head dropping forwards to rest against her shoulder, and Sakura squirmed, a smile tugging at her lips as she petted his back. His tense shoulders were shaking slightly. Sakura shifted slightly and purposely squeezed around his cock again, encouraging him into movement with a flex of her legs around him.

One of Lee's hands abandoned her hip and slid up over her belly and ribs, scars and calluses just rough enough to make her skin tingle in the wake of his caresses. He cupped her breast, thumbing her nipple and squeezing gently as he moaned almost directly in her ear, his thrusts getting a little harder as he stopped pulling back so much each time.

Sakura's body was still buzzing from her orgasm, and every quick, harsh push of his cock into her spread the dull warmth she felt a little further. She whined softly, trembling.

"Sakura. . . Beloved. . ." Lee groaned and pressed his mouth against her shoulder. Sakura rolled her hips down against his, arching her back to push into his touch as well, one hand stroking encouragingly along his spine.

His movements hitched and Sakura shifted her legs, yanking him in hard and not letting go this time. Lee howled, body going stiff as steel, and Sakura could feel the oak at her back creaking under the pressure as he ground into her once more, hips twitching and hands tightening on her body. She shivered, moaning, her own hips compressing under the onslaught, and let her hands slide out to span his shoulders as she eased the grip of her thighs a little, letting them slide down to rest across his hips.

While he didn't pull away, as the tension in his back eased so did the force of his body trapping hers, until he was only tucked close into her body, not squashing her.

Lee shifted a little and Sakura hummed, another shiver running through her, this time from the breeze tickling over her shins. Most of her body was a little warmer, if only from Lee pressed so close against her - and somewhat blocking the capricious winter winds - but her lower legs were exposed. She stroked his shoulders absently, closing her eyes and humming again, long and lazy, trying not to simply melt into his arms.

She startled a little when he nuzzled into her throat and pressed a soft kiss there, then smiled, hugging him close. Lee's hands slid up her sides and he lifted his head to kiss her softly, a little clumsy this time. Sakura's coordination was little better, still basking in the languid warmth that left her feeling a little floaty. She giggled against Lee's mouth, nudging into his hands as they stroked almost lazily up and down her sides, petting gently.

Lee sighed as their lips parted, rubbing their noses together before he dropped his hands to her hips, gripping firmly and lifting her as he pulled away. Sakura's muscles clenched and she mewed softly without thinking, disappointed at losing the feeling of him buried inside her. She shivered hard as the chill air rushed into the space that had been filled by Lee's body, particularly harsh at her core, not at all helped by the slick mess of her own arousal and Lee's release.

Lee moved in close again quickly, warm and solid, pressing firmly against her and rubbing her sides helpfully, fingertips dipping under the open edges of her dress. Sakura smiled and rolled her shoulders, trailing her fingers along Lee's jaw. "See; very good at keeping me warm." she said lazily, eyes half-lidded.

"To the best of my abilities." Lee said with a smile, lightly kneading as he caught her by the waist to support her when he moved away.

Sakura let out a breathy sound of pleasure and satisfaction, sliding down the trunk until her feet were on the ground. She looked up at Lee and let her hands wander over his chest once more as he shivered, still smiling. Her fingers tucked behind his neck and she pulled him down for a kiss, body arching to press up against him. Every muscle in her body was still loose and humming with pleasure and Lee was reassuringly solid and steady. Sakura leaned harder against him and gently nibbled on his lower lip as he gave a low moan.

"Sakura." Lee murmured against her mouth, hands rubbing up and down her back, dipping to frame her waist and hips.

Sakura made a soft sound of acknowledgement without pulling away. "Cold?" she asked lightly, moulding herself more fully against his body.

"No." Lee said, shaking his head. She nipped his lower lip in reprimand for pulling away, her arms tucking around his ribs and giving a light tug. "Well, yes." he corrected. "But that was not what I was going to say."

"Mm?" Sakura inquired, absently kneading his back with one hand.

"Are you all right?" Lee asked, the caress of his hands lighter this time. Sakura laughed, and Lee smiled at her, head bowing close. "Good." he said without awaiting an answer, thumbs rubbing over the crest of her hip bones.

"Much better than _all right_." Sakura murmured, rubbing her face against his collarbone. "I _have_ to pounce on you more often."

She was delighted to see Lee's flush returning, and grinned as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes. "You. . . You do so quite frequently as it is, I would say." he pointed out, clearing his throat.

"Not often enough." Sakura suggested, and laughed as he ducked his head a little. "You keep making it so . . . _deliciously_ enticing." she told him. Though the embarrassed flush lingered, Lee certainly looked pleased, stroking her face. Sakura hummed, tipping her face into his palm. Although as her hair shifted around her face. . .

Sakura frowned at the light scratchy feeling against her cheek. "There are leaves in my hair." She reached up to pull one free and held it between her fingers. She huffed through her nose.

Lee giggled and Sakura's eyes flicked up to meet his, a pout tugging at her lips. Lee kissed her brow and deftly plucked two more leaves out of her hair, letting them flutter down freely. Sakura grinned at him and he bent to steal another quick kiss before stepping back, tugging her dress and jacket back up onto her shoulders.

Parts of the fabric - particularly the collar - had grown cold while the garments were half falling off her, and she shivered as they settled back into place. Lee gently resettled them, then lowered his hands to rubs her sides again before pulling her dress closed around her.

Sakura took over fastening it as Lee brushed his fingers through her hair, dislodging another leaf. She flashed him a grin, then took a step away and bent to retrieve her panties and leggings. Her inner muscles clenched, giving a delicious hum of warmth and also drawing her attention to the mess their activities had left.

Sakura weighed her clothes in one hand thoughtfully, considering the contents of her pouch, then used her panties to clean up a bit and slipped into her leggings without them underneath. She tucked them into her pouch, sparing a moment to be thankful no one else ever delved in there - save the occasional time Lee was being helpful and offered to restock or look after her tools.

She swept her hands down over her dress, smoothing it into place, then moved to help Lee get back into his jumpsuit. She shivered a bit as it settled across his shoulders, shrugging her own shoulders to pull the collar of her jacket up higher and wondering once again how her lover didn't _freeze_ in the winter. He did occasionally trade out his vest for a jacket but . . . not nearly enough, Sakura thought.

Lee grinned at her, offering thanks for her help and then throwing his vest back on, though he left it open.

Sakura stretched, back arching and hands lacing as she pushed them high over her head, drawing a deep breath of the cold air. Her body hummed with warmth and pleasure, despite that chill - with a few hotter spots that betokened scrapes or bruises. Her lower back had gotten a little too friendly with the bark of the oak tree, despite the fabric of her dress in between, and she suspected her right breast as well as her hips would bear striped bruises, the marks of Lee's fingers.

She smiled as she lowered her hands, tilting her head and watching her lover. Lee moved closer again, hands extended, and Sakura happily moved into them, wrapping her arms around his neck once more and pressing full against him as she drew him into a kiss.

Lee laughed against her mouth, lifting his head a fraction but not quite pulling away. "Are we still under the mistletoe?" he asked lightly, a playful look in his eyes.

Sakura echoed his laugh and tugged him back down. "Who cares?" she asked, snuggling into him as his arms folded around her waist. "Do I need an excuse to kiss my lover?" She looked up at him coyly, but Lee only hugged her tighter, pressing a row of kisses to her cheek on the way back to her mouth.

Sakura giggled and then hummed with pleasure, one hand sinking into his already mussed hair. She stayed close as the light kiss broke, eyes closed.

"I would hope you never do. However, we should get out of the cold." Lee suggested, one hand rubbing up and down her back, sliding up under her snug jacket. "I believe it may snow tonight."

Sakura shivered. "I'll take whatever excuse or none at all." she said lightly, bouncing up on her toes and pecking his cheek. "Let's go. We're supposed to be meeting my apprentice and your genin for dinner, aren't we?"

Lee yelped, and she laughed as she realised he had _actually forgotten_. A moment later Sakura bounded up into the oak she had so recently had her back against, Lee at her heels as they ran back towards the village centre.


End file.
